


All You Need is Love

by Avagina



Category: JYP - Fandom
Genre: Other, Please dont kill me, but enjoy because i literal spent 10 minutes on this, elimination bias game, i hate my life, i hated every second writing this, i lost a game of ebg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avagina/pseuds/Avagina
Summary: please just end my life





	All You Need is Love

**Author's Note:**

> end it now

I regret accepting this but…. Here I go.

 

It was cold today, small snowflakes pulled by the wind, whipping around Jinyoung’s feet as he made his way towards the convenience store. He couldn’t remember what the time was before he had left his building, but judging by the dark abyss in the sky, speckled with multiple stars, he assumed it was later than he had anticipated. Park Jinyoung had stayed up late again, perfecting his dancing to ‘tell me’ in the mirror, persistent on performing it so perfectly that if anyone were watching, their tear-ducks would surely give way. The constant build-up of pressure given with his occupation running JYP entertainment had been eating away at him lately, paired with the rigorous dancing session, he decided that a walk in the cool breeze would calm his stress.

As he turned the last corner, slightly tripping over a small crack in the footpath, his destination became apparent. The convenience store was one of many that were hard to find, hidden away amongst the surrounding buildings but when spotted, it was hard to take your eyes away from the colourful neon lights in the window and the cute floor mat in front of the door. Jinyoung smiled to himself, slowly feeling a sense of tranquillity as he stepped foot within the store, the smell never failed to make his taste buds beg.

He walked through the middle aisle before stopping in front of one of the many large refrigerators filled with various drinks and cold snacks as he had spotted what he so dangerously craved. There stood, directly parallel to his eyesight was the most beautiful, lavish, perfect bottle of Coca Cola he had even seen, his mouth watered at the sight. “Mmmm” he sighed, opening up the refrigerator door and gripping the neck of the bottle firmly in his rough, calloused hands. “Just what the doctor ordered” Jinyoung murmured, bringing the bottle within vision, moving it closer, and closer, and closer.

There, in the back of the middle aisle, Park Jinyoung, CEO of JYP entertainment, shared a sweet kiss with his only love. He could feel the bottle spread with warmth underneath his touch, the condensation building up in his hands, making it hard to grip the slowly slipping bottle. “You’re coming with me today, cola” He whispered quietly to the bottle, making sure no one could overhear the intimate exchange of words. “Just you and me tonight, are you okay with that?” Jinyoung asked with concerned laced in his words. He made the bottle slowly nod, as he knew they would agree anyways.

He made his way up to the cash register, both hands holding onto the dripping bottle. It made his heart race at the mere fact that the warmth from his hands could do such things to the coca cola bottle, but he will push those thoughts aside, keen to go back to his home and drink until his heart’s content. “That will be 3000 won” The man behind the counter said, his eyes droopy and his hands slightly shaky. Jinyoung handed the money over in a rush, wanting nothing more than to be in the comfort of his own home.

On the walk home, he continued to whisper sweet nothings to the bottle, reassuring it that they will get home safely and ‘ _don’t worry, I’m sure you will love your new home, I might even show you a dance or two_ ’, seductive intentions covered with a sweet gesture.

They arrived at his apartment, the man shrugging off his jacket with ease before leading the coke bottle over to the kitchen bench. Jinyoung jumped up onto the counter, placing the bottle between his thick thighs before unscrewing the lid with ease, his mouth salivating at the sight. He brought the bottle closer to his luscious lips, closer and closer.

There, on the Kitchen counter, Park Jinyoung and the coke bottle shared their first kiss, with a bit of sneaky tongue action and unsaid promises.


End file.
